VeenisXMiona: Safety
by deadriia
Summary: Veenis was an insane killer with a calm killer as a friend named Miona. What if Miona admitted her love...right after he killed her?


VeenisXMiona: Safety

Rain thundered outside as a teenager with shoulder-length black hair walked by. He was dripping with blood, but none of it was his own. The boy's name was Veenis, and he was a famed killer. He was known for ripping people's limbs off and killing them. He stopped and waited for his friend and partner in crime, Miona to catch up.

Her White hair flowed about as she arrived. "I wish you wouldn't torture them…" She muttered as she raised the soul of a drunken man and let it fall to Hell, where it belonged. When she killed, she merely removed the person's soul and sent it where ever it belonged, whether that was Heaven or Hell. She was a very peaceful girl.

"Hey, I wish you wouldn't let them off so easily."

Miona rolled her eyes, but she wasn't about to get into a fight with Veenis. "Whatever…" she sighed and walked ahead.

Veenis paused. He watched her long, white, hair flow behind her, like a cape. He had always wanted to brush his fingers through Miona's silky hair, but alas, it wouldn't be normal. He gripped his scythe gruffly. Why couldn't he do what he pleased to her, half of his brain asked. The other half answered; because he could end up harming her. Veenis suddenly slashed an oak tree open, its golden blood spilling everywhere. His body began trembling uncontrollably and his typically icy blue eyes flashed red and dilated.

"Oh, Miona," He cooed, rushing up to the girl.

Miona stiffened. "Y-Yeah?" She stammered, spinning about to face him. She hated to admit it, but she was terribly afraid of Veenis, he was much stronger than her and always had his scythe.

"I wanna play!" He laughed darkly and slashed his scythe across her stomach. Miona cried out in pain, her body heaving forward. Blood splattered across Veenis's pale face and his grin widened. He shoved the bloodied scythe through his friend's back. Miona screamed in pain.

As blood dripped off of her chin along with tears, Miona asked, "Why…?" Her body gave in, and hit the forest floor.

Veenis suddenly snapped out of the demonic trance he was in. "Oh my God…" He whispered looking at her deceased body. He removed the scythe and picked up her body. As he did, a paper fell from her hand. He picked it up and read it.

It said; "Dear Veenis, I can't say this to your face, but I hope you don't kill me anyway. I'm in deep love with you, I always have been. I know you probably don't feel the same, but can we still be friends? I couldn't bear to lose such a good friend. Love, Miona"

Veenis felt tears prickle at the corners of his ice blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Miona…" With the swiftness of a crazy man, the black-haired teen ran, carrying his friend to the hospital. He did this because she was still breathing.

As he walked into the emergency room, a nurse looked at him. "…May I help you?"

"Yes, she's…been in a bad accident. She needs a doctor..NOW!"

The nurse nodded swiftly and they took Miona to a doctor.

The doctor looked over her and said, "She needs a blood transfusion and some vaccines. Some pills with help with the healing. Thank the Heavenly Lord above you got her here in time, or she might've died!" The doctor left and returned with a syringe. "Are you going to stay in here?"

Veenis nodded, "I would prefer to."

The regretful teen watched as the doctor took Miona's blood-type, transfused more blood into her veins, and gave her some vaccinations. The doctor left.

The white-haired girl stirred in her deep slumber. Finally, she awoke. "Veenis?" she asked, groggy and seemingly confused.

"Yeah…?"

"You know…don't you?"

Veenis smiled slightly. "Yeah, and I like you too, Miona."

Her cheeks flared redder and her fuchsia eyes widened. "You…do?"

He nodded and picked her up. He leapt out the window and ran to their shared home. He laid her on his own bed and pulled out the small bottle of pills he had grabbed. They were the pills to help heal Miona, and he wanted to help her as best he could. He held out a white pill.

"Take this."

"I hate medicine," Miona protested.

Veenis's eyebrows furrowed. He popped the pill into his mouth and kissed Miona, forcing the pill in her mouth. He pulled back and Miona swallowed it.

"Good one," She sighed.

Veenis shrugged and lifted her chin, kissing her for real this time. The girl flushed as he pressed he tongue to her lips, pleading for entry. She granted it and he played lovingly in the cavern of her mouth. Miona moaned into the kiss.

Veenis knew she was safe at last, he couldn't hurt a person he was in such deep love with.


End file.
